


(Oh Baby) Let Me In

by gerardtouchedthebutt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Curiosity, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, Hiding, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtouchedthebutt/pseuds/gerardtouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard, what the fuck is going on?" Frank asked, putting his hands in the door's path so the older man couldn't slam it shut.</p>
<p>Gerard panicked a bit and nibbled his lips. "Uh... Nothing!" he squeaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Oh Baby) Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP being all secretive and person B ends up going to their home to see what’s going on and it turns out that person A’s parents are visiting them so person B ends up meeting them.
> 
> and
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP playing connect the dots with Person B’s freckles 
> 
> imagineyourotp.tumblr.com

"So, I was wondering if  you wanted to go see a movie this weekend? Then go back to your place, light some candles and snuggle under the sheets?" Frank proposed, holding Gerard's hand across the table. "I haven't gotten you to myself in ages, Gee."

Gerard felt his heart break beautiful in a beautiful way, as he played with Frank's fingers gently between their coffees. "Baby... I'd love to..." 

Frank sighed and frowned a little, stroking across the lines on Gerard's fingers. "Please... I feel like you're slipping away from me.."

Gerard looked up and shook his head quickly. "No! Absolutely not," he whispered, kissing the back of his hand. "I miss you as much as you miss me, so don't pull that one."

Frank sighed and bit his lips. "What's so important that you can't spend the evening with your boyfriend?"

Gerard chewed on his lips before finding a suitable excuse. "I'm going on a trip with work this weekend," he nodded. "To New York."

Frank sighed and kissed his finger tips. "You're gonna be away all weekend?"

Gerard nodded. "At least till Monday, I've been told. Maybe more."

Frank raised an eyebrow. 

He couldn't deny it was suspicious. It was common for Gerard to just brush Frank off with an excuse, but Frank couldn’t help getting more and more worried; his mind would run away with him often, it was his job to be creative after all. He just couldn’t bring himself to believe that Gerard could be up to something.

The trip had an indefinite ending. Gerard could be up to anything, and Frank took that in a bad way. He sighed and looked up at Gerard through his lashes. “Promise you’ll make it up to me?”

Gerard smiled and kissed the back of his hand. “I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Gerard made a motion across his heart before blowing a kiss to Frank. “Any way, I’d much rather be with you under the sheets, if I had the time. This is just a really important meeting for work and I wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.”

The two years Frank had known the older Way sibling, he knew that he was very dedicated to his work. The twenty five year old took his contracts and finances seriously, and had to perfect them down to a tee. He was a workaholic, even Gerard couldn’t deny it.

Frank sighed and nodded, leaving a tip for the Barista before pulling his coat and scarf on, picking up his satchel. “Come on then, lover boy,” he chuckled, holding out his hand. “Walk me back to campus.”

Gerard grinned, standing up and taking his hand, kissing his boyfriend’s temple, running the tip of his nose along the arm of his glasses before starting to walk in the direction of Frank’s university.

Frank had known Mikey way since high school before he met the older, and more attractive, Way sibling. Gerard had been at the back of a crowded New Jersey club when Frank had seen him from the stage, performing with his then-band Pencey Prep. Gerard was getting high and drunk when Frank had joined him.

The older brother was more reserved and calm than the party-goer Mikey and a family friend, Pete, who'd grown to be both Gerard and Mikey's close person friend. Gerard had introduced himself and had a very slurred conversation with Frank at the bar before Frank ended up taking him home and letting him crash on the sofa for the night.

They had built up a strong friendship until around six months ago, when Gerard had asked Frank out on a date after confirming that, yes, Gerard did like Frank more than the platonic couple they were.

The date went smoothly, and they decided they were an item three months after their first date. There had been a string of other dates since the first, including ones that ended up with hot nights under the sheets.

Since Pencey Prep had fallen through over a year ago, Frank had decided it was a good idea to collect enough money and sent himself off to university. He was taking a media writing course and he couldn’t have been happier. He lived on campus and shared a room with another guitar player, who sufficed his need for some sort of shared jam session.

Gerard worked in a comic store with another one of his friends, Grant. They worked together and ran the store, even introducing other sections into the store such as new music from local bands (Gerard’s influence) and art competitions (also Gerard’s influence).

Gerard swung their hands until they reached Frank's dorm and they stopped to face each other. Gerard cupped Frank's cheek lightly and pressed their lips togther soft, but firmly as an introduction to the kiss. Frank parted his lip for the Way sibling and Gerard found it his duty to take Frank's bottom lip and nibble on it in such a way that he found Frank wanting more. 

Frank sighed and eventually broke the kiss, putting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Thanks for walking me back," he said softly. 

Gerard smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's my pleasure."

Frank got out his key and slipped into his room after pecking his partner's lips once more. 

***

Frank found himself at a bar on Saturday with nothing better to do than sit and drink with Pete Wentz. Pete had drunken nearly half a pint of tequila and coke by Frank's count, and he wasn't nearly done yet. Wentz could hold his drink better than anyone Frank had known in his entire life, Gerard being next in line. He was sure as teenagers they had spent their time drinking each other under the table.

Frank sighed and swirled his last few milliliters of beer in his glass as he looked at the drinks board. "Hey, Wentz, know anything about this trip Gerard's on?" 

Pete snorted. "What trip?" He muttered, looking at his own glass, and being the 'glass half empty' pessimist that he was, he decided to take the mantra seriously and ordered another.

Frank frowned. "He's going to New York, right? With work?" 

Pete chuckled. "Aw, man. He's keeping stuff from you."

Frank frowned deeper. He grabbed Pete by the collar of his shirt and pulled him face level. "Tell me what you know."

***

On the journey to Gerard's house, Frank had about a million things going through his mind. Pete had told him he knew nothing of Gerard's supposed trip and as far as he knew, Gerard was at home. When Frank had asked what Mikey's evening plans were, Pete had answered that he thought that he was up to nothing out of the ordinary.

Frank ruled out the possibility of Gerard and Mikey being together, as Gerard wouldn't have lied about that and the brother's never really met up without the presence of Frank, Pete or the both of them, as they were prone to arguments. He sighed, eventually getting to Gerard's apartment and knocking loud on the door. 

Gerard came to answer. He was red in the face and his hair was sweaty and pushed back. He was only wearing a t shirt and jeans that were not sitting correctly. 

"Frankie!" He squeaked, going a deeper shade of red (if that was possible) than he already was. Frank frowned at him and braced both arms on the door frame.

"Gerard, what the fuck is going on?" Frank asked, putting his hands in the door's path so the older man couldn't slam it shut.

Gerard panicked a bit and nibbled his lips. "Uh... Nothing!" he squeaked.

"Gerard!" A high pitched woman's voice called from the living room. "Gerard, honey, come back! It's getting cold from that draught!" 

Frank flushed red. "A woman, eh? I want to know what I'm up against," he muttered, pushing past Gerard and into the living room. 

Gerard panicked and stood behind where Frank was frozen at the door frame of the living room. 

Frank blinked and looked around. Mikey, was, in fact, present and so was his wife, Alicia. There were two strangers also in the room, snuggled up on the sofa. 

"Goodness me, Gerard," the woman drawled, her voice nasally with her thick Jersey accent. "It was so cold in here! You really need heating!"

Gerard put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Kitchen," he whispered in his ear, taking his hand and leading the way. 

Frank frowned, utterly confused by the nights events so far. He went into the kitchen and took a seat on the island counter, Gerard coming to stand between his legs and pressing his forehead to his partner's chest. 

"Those... Those are my parents," he said softly. 

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Why?"

Frank chuckled. "You look nothing like them."

Gerard snorted and smiled a little. "Thanks."

Frank hummed and stroked through the older man's hair. "Why didn't you want me to meet them, sweetie?" He said softly. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

Gerard blushed and shook his head. "No... They don't know about you."

Frank raised an eyebrow and put a distance between them to look him in the eye. "What?"

Gerard sighed and looked down. "They don't know about you or that you're my boyfriend."

Frank snorted. "Do they not know you're gay by now?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "I'm as 'bout as straight as a roundabout, of course they know."

Frank frowned and swallowed a little. "Why then?" He whispered, thinking it was him.

Gerard sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "They- They are the problem! They're so embarrassing! They ask lots of questions and get really personal. They want every snippet of information. I was trying not to for as long as possible."

Frank chuckled. "And you think my mom isn't?" He whispered, stroking Gerard's hair gently. 

Gerard shrugged. "Your mom is lovely, though.."

Frank started to giggle, not believing how ridiculous this was. "You're telling me you didn't want me to meet your parents, because you're embarrassed of them?"

Gerard blushed and poked his chest. "You make it sound so stupid."

Frank giggled louder, which soon turned into a full blow laugh. "Dude... You're amazing," he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "And I thought you were cheating on me."

Gerard frowned and pouted. "Aww baby, really?"

Frank nodded and stroked his hair. "It was a bit suspicious."

Gerard nodded and rested his forehead against his shoulder before he jumped. He grabbed some oven gloves and rescued his food out the oven. "Shit, shit, shit..." He muttered to himself, putting the dish down on the oven top.

Frank chuckled and got some plates out to help him, Gerard getting a sixth out because Frank forgot about himself. 

They served dinner no problem and sat down after everyone was satisfied with what they were about to consume. 

Frank learnt that Gerard's parents had come over from Boston to be with them for the week, and they were staying at Mikey's. Donna was a hairdresser and Don was the boss of a shop in the city. 

They spent the evening getting to know each other and, Frank, who was a little bit shocked but also pleasantly surprised by the whole event, fell into bed that evening having successfully met his other halves' parents.

Gerard crawled in next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "You're such a dick," he chuckled, tracing pretend patterns on his partner's chest. 

Frank chuckled. "Thanks, hon," he chuckled, flicking his nose.

Gerard rolled onto his front and put his elbow on Frank's chest, using his index finger to connect the dots with Frank's freckles. He smiled to himself when he made a shape and Frank just sat there, running his finger tips up and down his partner's side. 

Gerard smiled and eventually stopped, looking down into his eyes. Frank looked back and smiled his signature smile. "Hey," he whispered softly.

The older way smiled and pecked his lips. "Hey, yourself, cutie."

Frank chuckled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked, stroking across his cheek bones. 

Gerard blushed and rubbed their noses together. "Maybe."

Frank just chuckled, sleep drunk and shutting his eyes. Gerard cuddled up to him and held his waist. "Night, Frankie," he whispered. 

"Night, Gerard," he whispered, holding the other's hand over his heart.


End file.
